Bondage Photosession
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Karena kebutuhan uang yang mendesak, Sasuke terpaksa menerima tawaran Naruto untuk melakukan photoshot. Tapi tunggu, kenapa rasanya ini... terlalu ambigu? /DEDICATED TO NAGISA YUUKI/ NaruSasu. Warn: Bondage, Rape, OOC, Typo(S).


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **DEDICATED TO NAGISA YUUKI**

Main Pair : NaruSasu

 _Cerita ini sungguh absurd disebabkan karena mengandung unsur_

 _Yaoi, agak PWP?, Bondage, PhotoShoot GJ, Fetish, OOC, Typo(S), Suka-suka_

.

Kedua praktisi yang saling berhadapan membungkuk hormat satu sama lain. Juri mengisyratkan untuk mulai bertarung, kemudian hampir secara bersamaan mereka melangkah untuk menyerang dan menyambar ke arah satu sama lain. Tangan tan yang sempat mencengkram lengan baju lawannya segera disentakkan oleh tangan putih. Si pria tan mendesis, sementara si pria putih mendecih untuk lebih dulu menguasai arah pertandingan.

Dengan posisi kedua orang membungkuk, mereka berusaha saling mendahului untuk mendapatkan tangan lawannya. Memegang, berkelit dan menyentak. Iris mata hitam bertemu biru dalam posisi dahi saling baradu. Berkilat tajam, seolah saling mengatakan jika _'Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya – kau tidak akan bisa_ _…_ _mendapatkannya.'_

Kedua tangan saling mencengkram kerah baju satu sama lain dengan penuh kekuatan, bersaing untuk melihat tubuh siapa yang akan berhasil dilempar. Kini tidak lagi pertarungan mendapatkan tangan, tapi beralih untuk mendahului kaki siapa yang berhasil dicekal. Kaki kanan putih melangkah untuk mendapatkan kaki kiri tan yang ternyata melangkah mundur, _'eit- tidak kena!'_ kemudian bergantian kaki kiri tan yang menyerang balik, namun kaki putih lainnya juga berkelit dengan cepat _, 'pecundang'_.

Saling melangkah dan berusaha mengait satu sama lain. Dengan bergantian melangkah maju mundur sementara tangan saling mencengkram kerah dan sisi lengan baju membuat mereka nampak sedang berdansa, namun nyatanya mereka tidak sedang berdansa, dengan keteguhan seperti itu tentunya mereka sedang mempraktekan Judo. Bela diri lembut yang bertujuan untuk membanting lawan.

Naruto berhasil medapatkan sedikit tumit lawannya dan segera mencekalnya, Sasuke hampir terjatuh namun berhasil menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya dengan menarik Naruto lebih erat. Posisi mereka berubah menjadi saling bersinggungan. Tangan Sasuke tidak sengaja berpindah pada celana Naruto sehingga ia menghadapi punggung Naruto. Kakinya terangkat ketika Naruto berusaha mengangkat tubuh Sasuke di punggungnya untuk bertujuan membaliknya ke lantai. Namun ketika terbalik di udara –Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan sebelah tangan Naruto, sehingga ketika terjatuh di lantai ia tidak tertindih dengan telak, malah dengan sigap dapat mengunci sebelah tangan dan kepala Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Akhh!" Tatapan tajam Naruto tidak menunjukan niat untuk kalah, sudah cukup ia kalah sebelum-sebelumnya, ia harus membalikkan keadaan ini sekarang juga. Tangannya berjuang untuk meraih kembali baju Sasuke, dan ketika mendapatkannya ia berusaha menarik sekuat tenaga, lalu meraih lebih jauh hingga cengkramannya sampai pada kolor celana Sasuke. Membangkitkan tubuhnya, tenaga pemuda tan itu melempar terbalik hingga tubuh lawannya terbanting keras di atas matras.

Cengkraman yang Sasuke pun terlepas, pandangannya sempat berkunang begitu tubuhnya terbanting –Naruto dengan gesit bergerak mengunci tangannya, kedua kakinya mendorong dari setiap kaki Sasuke, membuat entah kenapa kaki Sasuke mengangkang seperti huruf 'V'.

"Ugh!" Sasuke berusaha melawan kembali namun tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat bergerak, sama sekali. Kedua bahunya ditekan oleh kedua tangan Naruto, kedua lutut Naruto berada di sela-sela kakinya mendorong pahanya ke atas, menindihnya hingga mustahil untuk menendang.

Obsidiannya melihat sekitar untuk mencari celah. Namun semakin memperhatikan, mengangkang di bawah Naruto tanpa bisa bergerak, membuatnya sadar, jika posisi ini terlalu ambigu untuk gaya bertarung Judo.

"Teknik kuncian ini salah." Alis hitamnya yang rapi mengernyit, menatap tajam penuh protes pada wajah di atasnya. Naruto menyeringai tidak peduli. "Tidak masalah, yang penting kau tidak dapat bergerak bukannya..." Mata birunya menatap penuh arti mengamati posisi dominan yang berhasil didapatkannya ini.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu masih berusaha bergoyang untuk melawan, "gahh!" namun mendesah berat ketika posisi Naruto tidak dapat digoyahkan.

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto menguncinya telak. Biasanya Sasuke akan selalu berhasil menumbangkan tubuh orang ini, walaupun melalui perjuangan yang melelahkan, namun menyenangkan. Jikapun seri mereka akan berakhir dalam posisi saling mengunci dan memiting. Keadaan yang sangat langkah dalam Judo. Sasuke merasakan dengan jelas jika bertarung dengan Naruto selalu berlangsung sengit dan ia menyukainya, membuatnya merasa puas untuk mengeluarkan segenap kemampuannya, dalam durasi yang cukup lama. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto berhasil untuk terus melawan setelah dikunci seperti tadi.

"Menyingkir dariku Dobe!"

"Kau belum mengatakan untuk menyerah Teme."

Sasuke belum mengisyaratkan untuk menyerah, sehingga tentu saja Naruto masih berada di tempatnya. Menguncinya dengan sepenuh hati, sementara menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi pada wajah di bawahnya. "Lihat! Bagaimana rasanya kalah?"Frustasi eh? Rasanya cukup menghibur ketika melihat lawanmu menggeliat tanpa bisa berkutik. Baju Sasuke berantakan hingga memperlihatkan dada bidang serta perut kotak-kotaknya yang putih –dengan nafasnya yang naik turun, tanpa sadar Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam, seolah dapat membunuh hanya dengan kilatan matanya. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan lawan setangguh juga sekeras kepala Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke senang untuk menemukan lawan tangguh, tapi melihat tingkah absurd pemuda ini menantangnya, dan caranya bermain –lihat bagaimana teknik kunciannya yang nyeleneh ini! Pemuda ini jelas tidak menerapkan kitab Judo dengan baik dan benar, sehingga Sasuke menganggap orang ini sangat menyebalkan. Ditambah cengiran di wajah tan bodoh itu, jelas meledeknya, itu lebih menyebalkan lagi.

Namun setelah lama, entah kenapa saling manatap dalam posisi saling menempel ini mulai membuatnya merasa aneh, ia mulai merasa pengap. Naruto menunjukkan giginya ketika tersenyum puas, senyuman pepsodent itu sanggup menyerang hati siapapun terutama jika dilihat dalam jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke dapat mencium nafasnya. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak dapat mencegah jantungnya untuk berdegup keras.

"Me-nye-rah?" Bibir Naruto bergerak dengan sengaja untuk _slow motion._ Memperhatikan gerakan sensual benda merah itu, entah aliran panas darimana yang menyerang wajahnya. Sasuke menoleh ke samping, namun kuncian ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Cepat katakan!" Dan ketika nafas Naruto mengenai telinganya, tubuhnya yang tidak dapat begerak dalam posisi ambigu ini malah panas dingin. "Atau aku harus membuatmu berteriak minta ampun sebagai gantinya?" Kemudian tawa Naruto meledak, seolah ia baru saja memikirkan hal yang lucu untuk membuat Sasuke menjerit.

Sasuke mengeram dengan wajah merah karena kesal, sebelum kemudian berseru tidak tahan "Yeah, aku menyerah. Menyingkirlah cepat!" masih dengan membuang muka, telapak tangan kirinya menepuk beberapa kali ke lantai.

Wajah tampan Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan, kemudian melepaskan pemuda Uchiha tersebut, membiarkannya bernafas lega.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, dan Sasuke menangkapnya dengan mantap, menerima persahabatan pria itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Kali ini aku yang menang Teme!" Ucapnya bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri, dengan senyuman yang tidak segera turun, hanya untuk menikmati– akhirnya... setelah setengah tahun bergabung dengan Judo dan menantangnya, Naruto bersumpah akan mengalahkan Sasuke, dan hari ini datang juga. Sebenarnya ia masih belum puas menikmati kemenangan ini. Ia ingin menindih pemuda stoik itu lebih lama lagi, dan menikmati setiap ekspresi tidak berdayanya ketika kalah. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika mengunci pemuda sombong itu hingga tidak dapat bergerak. Seakan Naruto menjadi berkuasa sehingga dapat melakukan apapun terhadap rivalnya yang tidak lagi dapat membalikkan posisi.

Tapi sayangnya yang diejek tidak menanggapi apapun, dan hanya menampilkan wajah datar tanpa melihatnya.

"Kau lihat itu! Aku benar-benar mengalahkanmu. Kau yang pecundang sekarang!" Seru pemuda pirang lagi. Tidak tanggung-tanggung menunjukan sifat sombongnya. Layaknya memenangkan kejuaraan dunia saja, padahal ia hanya menang dari latihan.

"33 banding 1, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Satu kalimat, namun sanggup membuat mulut Naruto bungkam. Ia berdecih. Sasuke mengingatkannya bahwa ia hanya menang satu kali dari total 34 kali mereka bertanding. Membuat rasa superiornya menguap seketika. Namun Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk terus menang selanjutnya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, berjalan tegak seolah tidak pernah kalah sama sekali, dan itu membuat Naruto tidak senang. Mereka kembali duduk pada baris kosong yang ditinggalkan pasangan berikutnya, bergantian bertanding.

.

Sasuke membuka lokernya untuk mengambil handuk, juga sampo dan sabun. Teman lainnya juga tampak sibuk dengan aktifitasnya bersama handuk. Beberapa sudah selesai mandi dan beberapa bersiap untuk mendapatkan gilirannya di bawah shower. Shower di dalam dojo ini tidak memiliki bilik yang terpisah, sehingga mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh satu sama lain. Tidak masalah... toh mereka semua pria.

Air mengalir melewati lengkuk tubuh atletis pemuda raven itu. Kulitnya yang putih menjadi berkilau oleh lapisan air hingga membuat beberapa temannya sempat melirik padanya.

Deretan gigi runcing seperti mulut hiu tersenyum jahil, sebelum mendekat dan menyenggol pinggang Sasuke dengan pinggangnya.

Dengan kedua tangan terangkat, Sasuke sedang sibuk menggosok rambutnya, sehingga hanya menatap Suigetsu sekilas.

Tubuh Suigetsu memang lebih putih, tapi dia tidak memancarkan aura sexy sempurna seperti milik Sasuke.

"Masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan?"

"Hn." Sasuke terlihat malas mengobrol ketika sedang sibuk membersihkan diri seperti ini. Jadi dia terus menggosok tubuhnya di bawah air tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak libur sesekali, aku dan anak-anak lainnya akan pergi minum dan makan beberapa potong daging. Ikutlah! Itu pasti menyenangkan." Ajak pemuda bergigi runcing itu, sambil menggosok bahunya di pancuran sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa... sebentar lagi sudah jam buka bar. _Owner_ akan marah jika aku tidak membersihkan bar sebelum pelanggan mulai datang." Sasuke menjelaskan pada sahabatnya itu. Suigetsu sudah mengenalnya bahkan sebelum mereka masuk SMA, jadi Sasuke dapat menjawab terus terang langsung kepadanya.

"Jika seperti itu bagaimana aku ajak anak-anak lain ke tempatmu. Aku juga sudah membawa kartu remi untuk bersenang-senang nanti."

"Terserah kalian saja. Tapi di tempatku tidak menyediakan daging."

Suigetsu tergelak. Tentu saja! memangnya bar mana yang menyediakan daging dan selada?

Di sisi lain mata biru berkilat menatap pada mereka, atau tepatnya pada Sasuke. Bibirnya menyeringai penuh ketertarikan, seolah dia benar-benar menemukan permata yang dicarinya. Punggung putih yang bercahaya itu begitu lebar dan mengagumkan dengan ototnya, namun ke bawah semakin sempit hingga menghasilkan pinggang yang ramping. Pantat kencangnya terlihat bulat dan cukup bertekstur. Bentuk tubuh seksi yang langka, sangat sempurna. Naruto sendiri bahkan hanya lebar sampai bawah.

Menjilat lidah, Naruto berpikir jika ia menemukan model yang lebih dari permintaan. Mungkin ia akan medapatkan hasil bayaran dua kali lipat jika menggunakan Sasuke.

.

Rasanya begitu haus setelah beberapa jam latihan, tidak hanya praktek Judo, mereka juga melakukan serangkaian latihan fisik lainnya.

Sasuke mendekati sebuah mesin minuman. Mata hitamnya memandangi produk di balik kaca tersebut, dan menemukan jus tomat berada di salah satu deretan minuman itu. Ia benar-benar haus sampai harus meneguk air liurnya. Namun ketika ia membuka dompetnya, hanya terdapat sebuah koin 10 yen bersama sarang laba-laba di dalam sana.

Ketika ia berpikir untuk menyerah, seseorang di belakangnya menjulurkan tangan untuk memasukkan beberapa koin, lalu dengan cepat menekan tombol-tombol pada mesin tersebut.

Sasuke menatap orang di sampingnya tersebut. Yang memiliki tubuh besar, setinggi dirinya, berkulit tan dan berambut pirang, tampilannya yang tidak biasa di Jepang sangat _e_ _yecatching_. Yeah, orang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Teman satu kampus dan satu _D_ _ojo_ _-_ nya. Bisa juga disebut rivalnya. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai mengakui ketangguhan pemuda pirang itu.

Pemuda pirang itu menunduk untuk mengambil minuman yang telah terjatuh dari kotak kaleng. Lalu menyerahkan yang berwarna merah kepada Sasuke, sedang yang oranye untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau suka tomat bukannya?" Begitu yang dia katakan.

Sasuke berkedip untuk menatap minuman yang diberikan kepadanya, sebelum menerimanya. Perasaannya sedikit tidak nyaman karena memikirkan– Kalau orang ini pasti kasihan padanya yang tidak memiliki uang, dia telah melihat isi dompetnya yang menyedihkan. Dengan hal yang sudah jelas itu, Sasuke tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh dengan kesan sombong jika ia menolak. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya dengan kerendahan hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol disana?!" Naruto menunjuk bangku di sisi jalan. "Aku punya sebuah penawaran untukmu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu bis, tapi ia tidak keberatan untuk mengobrol dengan Naruto sampai bis jurusannya datang.

Membuka kaleng minumannya dan meneguk jus merah itu, sudut mata Sasuke melirik pada Naruto yang sedang memandangnya. Pemuda pirang itu hanya menganggurkan jusnya sendiri seolah melihat Sasuke lebih menyegarkan daripada minuman itu.

Tatapan Naruto membuatnya merasa janggal, 'kenapa pula dia harus memandangnya seperti itu?' menoleh ke arah lain –dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke terus meminum jusnya.

"Aku juga bisa mentraktirmu makan bila kau sempat?"

"Tidak, aku harus masuk kerja." Sahut Sasuke, meletakkan jusnya yang tinggal setengah di bangku.

"Dari yang ku lihat kau selalu sibuk bekerja, dan bahkan tidak pernah terlihat ikut nongkrong. Tapi kau tetap tidak punya uang?"

Kalimat Naruto seperti sindiran baginya. Memang salahnya jika ia bekerja siang dan malam tapi tidak pernah memegang uang? Justru karena tidak punya uanglah maka harus giat bekerja. Dan jika ditanya kemana semua gajinya... semuanya sudah lenyap untuk membayar hutang. Untungnya untuk kuliah ia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh, separuh di pelajaran dan separuh lagi dari prestasinya di Judo.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. Tidak perlu kaget jika tiba-tiba pemuda itu tertawa sendiri atau bahkan berteriak, karena justru aneh jika Naruto bertingkah tenang tanpa menunjukan giginya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

" _Whatt~_ Tak kusangka kalau _Ice Prince_ kita yang sangat pintar dalam materi kuliah dan hal apapun itu ternyata sangat miskin…" Naruto tergelak, mata birunya yang menyipit terlihat sekali menatap Sasuke dengan geli.

Wajah Sasuke memerah, dan menggeram memperingatkan "Diamlah! Atau kau ingin ku tonjok?!" ia harus menahan diri karena tangannya yang terkepal sudah gatal ingin menghantam wajah menyebalkan itu. Tapi sebenarnya ia tahu jika Naruto hanya ingin bercanda walaupun dengan meledeknya. Disisi lain, daripada dikasihani... ia lebih baik diejek secara langsung sehingga ia dapat menunjukkan taringnya. Jadi sikap Naruto sekarang membuatnya agak lebih lega.

Sasuke hanya hidup seorang diri selama ini. Ia tidak memiliki orang lain untuk diandalkannya, apalagi untuk membantu keuangannya. Jadi ia mengakui bahwa dirinya miskin. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang yatim piatu dengan warisan berupa hutang? Walaupun tampan dan pintar, dunia selalu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk berlaku adil. Mungkin ini tahapan yang harus dilaluinya sebelum menjadi sempurna, dengan kesuksesan dari minus.

Diingat-ingat, Naruto sendiri juga yatim piatu. Hanya saja pemuda pirang itu tidak memiliki hutang sehingga keadaannya lebih baik.

"Aww... Sang _Ice P_ _rince_ malah menjadi lebih garang ketika tidak memegang uang..." Tawa Naruto lagi.

"Jika kau duduk disini hanya untuk mengejekku lebih baik kau pergi." Decak Sasuke, meliriknya dengan sudut matanya yang tajam. Ia bukan orang yang mengerti bagaimana menanggapi sebuah candaan, sementara untuk saat ini ia tidak memiliki kalimat sarkastik untuk membalas Naruto.

Naruto memukul pelan bahunya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Ayolah...! aku hanya ingin bercanda, karena biasanya seseorang akan stres jika tak memegang uang, tentunya itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar alasan tidak berguna Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku punya tawaran untukmu." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Pekerjaan?"

" _Well_. Bisa dibilang begitu..." Jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya.

Naruto tahu jika Sasuke akan tertarik dengan hal yang menghasilkan uang. Yeah... tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa makan dengan dompet kosong?

Naruto jadi sedikit prihatin padanya. Memikirkan Sasuke tidak bisa makan, membuatnya ingin membelikan satu kardus ramen untuk pemuda raven tersebut.

"Jelaskan!" Perintah Sasuke, melipat tangannya di dada dan bersandar di bangku.

Alis pirang Naruto berkedut. Sebelum menjelaskan dengan sepelan yang ia bisa. "Aku ingin kau menjadi foto modelku."

Sasuke tahu jika Naruto bekerja sebagai fotografer _freelance_. Dan kurang lebih ia juga tahu kenapa Naruto tertarik membuatnya sebagai model, itu tidak lain karena wajah dan penampilannya. bukannya Sasuke narsis, tapi karena ia sudah pernah mendapatkan tawaran yang sama sebelumnya.

Tapi dibandingkan dengan agensi besar yang ditolaknya sudah lama sekali, kali ini ia sedang butuh uang, sehingga ia mempertimbangkan tawaran Naruto cukup baik, berpikir jika bekerja dengan teman tidak memerlukan kontrak jangka panjang. Tapi "Berapa kau akan membayarku?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Satu juta _cash_ , tapi jika kolegaku puas kau akan mendapat beberapa ribu yen lagi."

Mata Sasuke berkilat. Itu adalah beberapa kali lipat dari apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia bisa membayar sisa hutangnya, hingga berikutnya ia dapat makan dan tidur dengan tenang tanpa beban lagi.

Karena tidak sabar melunasi hutang, semua penghasilannya sudah ia setorkan sehingga biaya lainnya pun tertunda, ia memiliki banyak tunggakan bulan ini. Semuanya tidak ada yang gratis, pergi kesana kemari ia membutuhkan biaya transport, makan tidak pernah gratis, untuk mandi dan mencuci juga perlu membayar airnya, dan belum lagi biaya listrik. Biaya dan biaya... ia bahkan hanya anak kos, yang sebentar lagi akan didepak karena sudah menunggak dua bulan. Tidak mungkin ia dapat membujuk lagi untuk menunda pembayarannya dengan menggunakan wajahnya yang tampan. Walaupun ibu kosnya dengan senang hati akan memberinya keringanan asalkan Sasuke mau dipegang-pegang.

"Berapa sesi yang akan dilakukan?"

"Hanya beberapa... kurasa beberapa jam cukup."

Sasuke seorang yang pintar, bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan beberapa pose dapat menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu?

Alisnya mengernyit, ia sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana cara berpose di depan kamera, jadi tentang tema apa yang dilakukannya itu cukup penting untuk diketahui. Rasanya akan lucu jika ia disuruh berpose untuk menunjukkan ekspresi riang gembira, atau ekspresi seduktif ala produk parfum seolah ia sedang menggoda om-om. Sasuke tentu tidak akan bisa. Dia dikenal sebagai _Ice Prince_ _,_ laki-laki yang jarang menunjukan ekspresinya.

Inilah alasan kenapa ia menolak agensi permodelan, karena ia kaku di depan kamera. Disamping juga ia tidak suka wajahnya terpampang dimanapun, hingga membuat gerombolan wanita yang melihatnya akan mulai memburunya. Jika itu terjadi ia tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun dengan bebas, belum lagi juga rentan terhadap skandal. Lebih baik dikejar hutang daripada dikejar paparazi. _Fangirls_ yang menggila lebih mengerikan daripada _debt-collector_.

Jika bekerja dengan Naruto hanya membutuhkan beberapa jam, itu sebenarnya cukup menggiurkan. Namun ia tidak mungkin mengiyakan begitu saja.

"Hanya beberapa sesi bagaimana bisa sebanyak itu?" Sasuke seolah setara dengan model pro jika ia bisa menghasilkan jutaan yen hanya dengan beberapa jam di depan kamera.

"Yeah..." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "Karena temanya sedikit tidak biasa... ini tentang permintaan seorang kolegaku dan ia bersedia membayar mahal dengan model yang sempurna."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang menyipit, ia benar-benar curiga sekarang. "Jelaskan dengan baik! Bagaimana aku akan berpose? Karena kau tahu sendiri bukan... aku tidak pandai memainkan ekspresi." Kata Sasuke, berniat memberikan pertimbangan pada Naruto, namun juga tetap memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin dikritik oleh Naruto jika ekspresinya seperti batu nanti.

" _Well,_ itu tidak masalah, karena kau hanya perlu diam ketika kau diikat dan aku mengambil gambarmu."

"Apa? diikat?" Mata Sasuke melebar menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Karena ini tentang tema bondage." Dan lebih melebar lagi ketika gambarannya semakin jelas. Kepala raven itu menoleh kembali ke depan, lalu menggeleng.

"Ayolah! Itu hanyalah diikat. _Well-_ yeah... dengan hanya memakai CD sih."

Sasuke mendengus dengan menyengir pahit, bagaimana ia dapat membayangkan dirinya dalam posisi demikan? "Kau gila? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

Ini bahkan lebih aneh daripada model iklan sabun gay. _Holy shit!_ Berada di agensi model dengan produk normal saja dulu ia tolak. Bagaimana ia bisa menerima tawaran Naruto untuk melakukan sesi bondage?

"Bukannya kau butuh uang? Aku bisa membayarmu lebih dari itu." Bujuk Naruto, menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku tidak akan menjual tubuhku, Dobe!" Tentu saja ia menolak dengan tegas. Bagaimana ia akan bisa hidup dengan foto memalukannya yang menyebar ke publik?

Tapi jumlah uang yang ditawarkan cukup menggiurkan.

"Orang bekerja menggunakan tubuhnya Sasuke." Sela Naruto. Ia tidak sedang mengajak Sasuke untuk sesi porno. Yeah... walaupun hampir telanjang."Kau masih memakai celana, dan ini hanya untuk keperluan sebuah proyek kecil, yang tidak akan disebarkan ke masyarakat." Naruto masih berusaha agar Sasuke setuju menjadi modelnya. Kenyataannya koleganya memiliki sebuah proyek yang membutuhkan foto pemuda _fresh_ dalam pose bondage. Naruto sangat mengenalnya, jadi tentu Naruto yakin jika ini bukanlah untuk majalah yang dijual ke publik seperti majalah _playboy_. Hanya untuk keperluan pribadi saja.

Setelah mendengarkan hal itu Sasuke kembali mempertimbangkannya. Bahkan mantan bintang AV pun masih bisa menjadi presenter terkenal di negeri orang.

"Karena tidak ada tenggang waktu, kau bisa santai memikirkannya. Namun jika kau setuju, langsung saja hubungi aku. Kau masih menyimpan nomer teleponku bukannya?"

Sebuah bis berhenti di depan mereka. Sasuke berdiri untuk segera menaiki bus, namun sebelum masuk ia mengangguk. "Yeah, aku masih menyimpannya."

Naruto yang ikut berdiri tersenyum kepadanya. "Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan."

"Hn,." Sasuke pergi untuk segara duduk di salah satu bangku dalam bis.

Naruto memandang kepergian bis itu dan melambai kepadanya.

Hingga jatuh tempo pun Sasuke tetap tidak bisa mengumpulkan uang yang cukup, justru uang di ATMnya semakin menipis. Gajinya sebagai bartender baru akan cair dua minggu lagi. Sementara jika ia mengambil semua sisa uangnya, itu hanya cukup untuk menginap beberapa hari di motel, belum lagi untuk makan.

Tidak mungkin baginya untuk berakhir di jalan. Melirik pada Suigetsu, walaupun mereka berteman... rasanya tetaplah sungkan untuk menumpang di rumahnya. Ia juga tidak ingin teman yang lain tahu, dan barakhir dikasihani oleh mereka, imej-nya akan hancur jika mereka mengenalnya sebagai mahasiswa miskin yang menumpang di rumah teman.

Sasuke mulai memikirkan kembali tawaran Naruto. Jika ia menerimanya, ia bisa menyewa apartemen baru bahkan hari ini juga. Hutangnya juga akan lunas. Hanya perlu satu hari untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah.

Tapi menjadi model bondage –bagaimana ia bisa menanggung perasaan malu ketika melakukannya nanti? Terlebih dihadapan Naruto— orang yang selalu ingin membantingnya.

Jika hanya telanjang, ia sudah biasa karena pemandian judo tidak memiliki bilik, tapi kalau diikat itu berkali lebih parah lagi.

Bagaimana ini? Ia dalam kondisi terdesak. Pikirannya ingin langsung melakukannya saja, tapi ada perasaan was-was yang mengganggunya.

Namun akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Jari telunjuknya terangkat untuk menekan bel, namun terhenti di udara karena keragu-raguan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk memencet bel saja.

 _DING DONG_

Terdengar seruan Naruto dari dalam untuk menyuruhnya menunggu. Sasuke memandang sepatunya, tangan bersedekap dada karena cukup lama untuk Naruto keluar, baru setelah beberapa menit akhirnya pintu itu pun terbuka.

"Yeah? Ah- Sasuke?!" Seru si pirang bersemangat, melihat Sasuke benar-benar datang ke apartemennya.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar pada Naruto yang hanya mengenakan singlet dan boxer. Otaknya masih sibuk berpikir, masih ada waktu untuknya mundur jika ia tidak ingin.

"Silahkan masuk!" Naruto mempersilahkan dengan gerakan tangannya. Sementara Sasuke melihat ruangan apartemennya, Naruto pergi untuk mengambil jus dingin.

Dibandingkan dengan kos-kosannya, jelas apartemen Naruto lebih luas dan mengagumkan. Kamar dan dapurnya bahkan memiliki ruangan yang terpisah. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika hanya menjadi fotografer _freelance_ membuat Naruto dapat hidup berkecukupan. Sedikitnya ia merasa iri dengan pencapaian pemuda itu, namun ketika mengetahui jika Naruto memiliki wali yang masih membiayainya, senyum sinisnya mengembang. Apa hebatnya? Naruto tidak hidup nyaman karena usahanya sendiri.

"Kau setuju untuk mulai hari ini juga?" Tanya Naruto, setelah menyerahkan jus jeruk untuk Sasuke minum.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Karena aku membutuhkan uangnya hari ini juga."

Naruto mengangguk. Sebenarnya kemarin ia tidak yakin Sasuke akan menerima pekerjaan ini. Pemuda Uchiha itu agak angkuh dan selalu meninggikan harga dirinya. Jadi untuk menerima tawaran menjadi model dengan tema tidak biasa itu diluar pengharapan.

Jika bukan karena jumlah uangnya yang besar, Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini. Lagipula ini tidak terlalu buruk juga, sesinya hanya sebentar.

Naruto telah menjelaskan lebih detail tentang bagaimana pekerjaan ini akan berlangsung. Mata birunya sempat mampir untuk melirik ransel besar yang dibawa Sasuke. Dan tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk berkomentar "Kau sedang pindahan?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dari meminum jus di tangannya, dan melirik pada Naruto sekilas. "Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawabnya. Sedikit heran bagaimana bisa Naruto langsung menebaknya seperti itu.

"Kemana?"

"Aku belum tahu."

"Itu artinya kau baru didepak dari kos-kosan?" Dan benar, pemuda itu dapat menebaknya dengan tepat. Sementara Sasuke mengharapkan agar Naruto sekali saja untuk tidak menyebalkan, pemuda itu tetap menyeringai menertawakannya "Daripada mencari kos-kosan baru, bagaimana jika tinggal denganku saja. Sebenarnya kamar satunya kugunakan sebagai studio. Tapi kamar tidurku cukup besar untuk dua orang." Tawar Naruto.

Sasuke menghargai hal itu, karena artinya ia dapat menghemat biaya hidupnya. Tapi sudah ia bilang, ia tidak suka dikasihani. Lagipula "Bagaimana bisa dua orang pria tidur dalam satu kasur?"

"Kan kau bisa menggelar futon. Tapi jika kau keberatan aku tidur di atas, maka aku bisa menyimpan ranjangku, dan tidur dengan futon sama sepertimu."

Mendengar Naruto yang rela tidur di bawah untuk menemaninya –membuat Sasuke berpikir itu adalah kebaikan yang berlebihan. Padahal di dojo mereka tidak lebih dari teman berlatih, terlihat akrabpun saat bertengkar tidak jelas, sementara di kampus mereka jarang memiliki kelas yang sama. Bagaimana pemuda pirang itu bisa sebaik ini? Ia tidak tahu motif tersembunyi apa yang dimiliki pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku akan mencari apartemen saja setelah kau membayarku."

"Tapi tidak mungkin mencari apartemen yang tepat hanya dalam satu malam Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu aku menumpang di sini malam ini saja."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau bisa tinggal selama yang kau ingin."

.

Naruto menyuruhnya memakai sebuah celana kain hitam dan kemeja, menatap penampilannya di cermin, ia nampak seperti karyawan kantoran. Sasuke juga menurunkan rambut ravennya bertujuan agar terlihat tidak seperti dirinya, gaya rambut lurus ini membuatnya nampak lebih dewasa. Namun akan lebih baik jika ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya saja.

"Kau sudah siap?" Naruto mendekatinya, memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke sambil memegang dagu sebelum mengangguk mantab.

Sasuke agak lega ketika Naruto menyuruhnya memakai baju formal. Tapi ketika melihat si pirang itu memegang tali, tentu saja perasaannya mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Ia masih memiliki waktu untuk membatalkan ini. Tapi hanyalah seorang pecundang yang menarik perkataannya kembali. Mengingkari janji adalah hal yang ditentang oleh prinsip hidupnya. Jadi ia tidak lagi dapat mundur.

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto untuk pergi ke tengah ruangan studio, yang sengaja Naruto lapisi lantai dan dindingnya dengan kertas dinding bercorak kayu, membuat seolah mereka berada di dalam pondok kayu sungguhan. Tidak ada lampu payung disana, sepertinya Naruto hanya akan menggunakan kamera besar di lehernya itu.

"Pertama kita akan mengambil foto dengan pakaian lengkap. Seperti seorang karyawan yang sedang diculik. Jadi sekarang aku akan mengikatmu."

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk memantapkan dirinya. Naruto menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

Sedikit takjub melihat Sasuke menurut padanya seperti ini, apalagi setelah ini ia akan mengikat tubuh pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Tangan Naruto mulai berkeringat ketika ia membentangkan talinya, mendekati Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk menyatukan kedua tangan di belakang punggung.

Naruto mulai melilitkan tali itu beberapa kali dipergelangan tangan Sasuke, menarik simpul di antara celah dan mengikat ujungnya. Naruto mencoba merenggangkang kedua tangan itu, untuk memastikan kedua tangan Sasuke menyatu sempurna. Lalu beralih melilitkan tali mengitari bahu Sasuke, memberi jarak untuk membingkai dadanya, dan dari simpul di punggung ia melewatkan dua bagian tali masing-masing melewati kedua bahu Sasuke, untuk menyambungkannya di tengah dadanya, seperti huruf 'A' terbalik.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan bagaimana kini tali mengikat tubuhnya.

"Cobalah untuk memberontak!" Ucap Naruto setelah selesai.

Mata hitam Sasuke yang awalnya datar mulai menyipit ketika ia menggerekkan lengannya, lalu menambahkan kekuatan ototnya untuk melawan ikatan tersebut. Tapi sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak dapat melonggar. Apakah Naruto harus mengikatnya seketat ini?

"Menjaga kekencangannya itu cukup penting untuk hasil foto yang bagus dan terlihat _real_." Alasannya.

Ini tidak hanya 'terlihat _real_ ', tapi memang _real_. Karena mustahil baginya untuk melepaskannya sendiri.

"Sekarang berikan sebelah kakimu." Naruto mengikat mata kaki Sasuke dan menyatukannya bersama paha. Sementara kaki sebelah dibiarkan untuk duduk dengan tenang.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam seperti obyek. Poni sampingnya yang menjuntai terlalu menutupi pipinya, sehingga Naruto mengangkat jarinya untuk menyelipkan surai hitam itu di telinganya.

Sasuke menoleh padanya ketika melakukan hal tersebut. Naruto tersenyum tipis, kemudian beranjak mengambil kamera, dan memosisikan dirinya untuk mulai memotret.

Ia mengamati ekspresi Sasuke pada lensanya. Pemuda Uchiha tersebut tampak sangat tenang. Naruto sangat puas karena ia dapat merasakan aura dewasa dari penampilan Sasuke, sementara ikatan yang membelit tubuhnya memberikan kesan seksi. Naruto sempat tertegun beberapa saat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mulai bekerja, Naruto menekan _shutter-_ nya ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar sekaligus malas. Ekspresi tersebut cukup santai sekaligus menantang, seorang laki-laki dewasa yang tetap mempertahankan ketenangannya walaupun ia sedang diculik. Seolah mengatakan pada sang penculik, bahwa mereka tidak akan mendapat apapun dengan menculiknya. Dan pada saat menunduk, ia seolah menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu. Itu tidak buruk juga, untuk keberagaman ekspresi.

Pemuda pirang itu mengitari tubuh Sasuke, mengambil gambar dari segala arah. Bahkan dari belakang, ikatan yang nampak jelas itu terlihat mengagumkan pada tubuh sempurna sang pemuda.

Setelah beberapa puluh kali memotret, Naruto memberikan jempol dan tersenyum puas kepadanya. Sasuke tidak tahu jika hanya tetap diam seperti ini sudah cukup bagus.

"Sekarang kita pindah posisi kakinya."

Naruto mengambil kedua kaki Sasuke ke depan untuk mengikat pergelangan kakinya. Dan ketika sebuah kain diletakkan di sekitar mulutnya, Sasuke terpaksa membukanya sedikit untuk tali dapat menutup celah mulutnya.

Posisi Sasuke saat ini duduk membungkuk dengan kedua kaki terikat di depan, juga mulutnya terikat. Naruto menekan _shutter_ -nya, dan ia bahagia ketika mata hitam itu memicing tajam tepat pada kamera. Hingga terasa menusuk perasaan sang fotografer.

Sasuke tahu jika ini cukup merepotkan, dan agak membuatnya kesal. Merasakan kain kasar yang mengekang mulutnya itu agak tidak nyaman. Fotografer yang bahkan tidak mengganti pakaiannya dari singlet dan boxer itu tampak tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, mentang-mentang ini adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Sasuke melirik si pirang itu mendekat, dan tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga membuat Sasuke terjengkang ke lantai. "Hmmf!" Sasuke menggeram tidak terima. Sementara Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Berbaringlah dengan beberapa posisi." Perintahnya, kemudian mengambil gambar Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai. Melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam, ia menggunakan kakinya untuk mendorong lipatan lutut Sasuke, sehingga membuat onyks itu mendelik lagi padanya. Naruto malah tertawa, karena merasa jika ekspresi itu cukup bagus, dan memotretnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu jika Naruto sengaja ingin membuatnya kesal atau memang kebutuhan pekerjaan. Yang jelas, berada di bawah kaki Naruto membuatnya tidak nyaman. Merasa terhina. Melihat tawa itu seolah menikmati kondisinya yang tidak dapat bergerak. Bagaimana dia bisa mendorong dan menendangnya seperti itu? Padahal cukup dengan diberi tahu Sasuke akan melakukan apa yang Naruto maksud.

Sasuke menghentak di dalam ikatannya, berusaha untuk bangun. Namun Naruto menggunakan kaki untuk menyentuhnya lagi. Hingga Sasuke geram dan berusaha menggunakan kedua kakinya yang terikat untuk balas menendang kaki Naruto.

Namun Naruto menghindar dengan mudah. "Haha, kau ingin membalasku? Lakukan saja jika kau bisa." Ledeknya seolah terhibur. Membuat Sasuke semakin ingin membalasnya. 'Dia mempermainkannya!' Namun semakin ingin bergerak, membuatnya semakin merasakan setiap dari lilitan tali dikulitnya. Semua pergerakannya terkekang, dan ia bahkan sulit berpindah tempat untuk meraih Naruto. "Mmfh-!" ketatnya ikatan ini membuatnya merasa tidak berdaya, dan entah darimana ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang aneh.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik kakinya ke belakang dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya. "MPH!" Dan ia memekik kaget ketika Naruto menduduki kakinya yang tertekuk, menekan tubuhnya ke lantai. Sasuke sadar Naruto tengah melakukan sesuatu di sana. Dan barulah ketika Naruto tidak lagi menindihnya, kakinya sudah tidak dapat diluruskan lagi dan tersangkut dipunggungnya. Tangannya bahkan hampir bersentuhan dengan kakinya.

Sasuke menggeliat-geliat di lantai.

"Mfh!" ' _Sial!_ ' ia menjadi lebih tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Namun mencoba melawan itu percuma. Sasuke menenangkan dirinya sementara Naruto sibuk memotret.

Gaya _hogtied_ ini sangat umum dalam bondage. Namun Naruto tidak menyadari sebelumnya, jika hanya terikat seperti itu membuat obyeknya menjadi sangat menarik. Apalagi dengan model seorang _Ice_ _Prince_ yang di kenal _cool_ di manapun dia berada, malah kini hanyalah menjadi pangeran yang tak berdaya.

Setelah beberapa puluh kali menekan _shutter,_ Naruto pergi mengambil sebuah gunting.

Sasuke melihat itu, onyksnya melirik tajam namun tidak dapat menghentikan Naruto untuk menggunting pakaiannya. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Ia mencoba menyentak ikatan tubuhnya beberapa kali. Memikirkan kondisinya yang teronggok seperti sebuah benda, tidak dapat bergerak, pada saat ini Naruto bisa melakukan apa saja terhadapnya, bahkan membunuhnya dengan gunting merupakan perkara yang mudah.

Nafasnya menjadi berat tanpa ia sadari, ketika Naruto menyobek sisa kainnya dan menyingkirkannya ke kardus sampah. Sasuke dapat merasakan kulitnya yang menyentuh permukaan dingin lantai, serta kekasaran dari tali di tubuhnya. Ia jelas masih memakai celana dalam, tapi entah darimana di dalam sana ia merasakan sesuatu yang samar menggeliat gelisah.

"Emgh~!" Kernyitan di matanya semakin dalam ketika tiba-tiba Naruto mengelus bahunya dengan telapak tangannya yang kasar. Entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu, tapi sentuhan kasar tersebut membuat tubuhnya merinding. Sasuke bahkan harus menahan nafasnya ketika elusan tersebut terus turun menelusuri punggung dan pinggangnya. Bahkan tangan itu masih sempat menyelinap ke celah paha dalamnya, membuat tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke bergetaran.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Tubuh putih Sasuke benar-benar mulus tanpa goresan, kulitnya bahkan lebih lembut daripada perempuan, tapi teksturnya sangat kencang, membuat Naruto sadar jika Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang cukup berotot. Bentuk tubuh yang mengagumkan, terutama dengan kaki tertekuk ke belakang punggung bersama dengan tangannya. Naruto dapat melihat otot punggung itu berkontraksi ketika menggeliat dari ikatan yang sulit.

Kulit punggungnya seakan terasa panas, Sasuke dapat merasakan tatapan Naruto yang menari-nari di atas tubuh telanjangnya. Mencoba memindahkan posisi, ketika ia berusaha melonggarkan talinya justru malah seluruh ototnya seakan ditarik, dan entah bagaimana perasaan tertentu semakin intens, seolah ada sengatan yang menyebar menuju selangkangannya. 'Sialan! Kenapa ia bisa bergairah dalam keadaan tidak berdaya?!'

"Bergeraklah lagi!" Kata Naruto, yang justru membuat Sasuke berhenti, karena merasa konyol ketika ia mencoba melawan tapi justru semakin erat tali itu menjeratnya. Ini hanyalah tali, bagaimana ia bisa kalah dengan benda ini? Sasuke menyadari bagaimana terkutuknya benda ini ketika membelit sesuatu.

"Ayolah... bergeraklah lebih intens! Kalau bisa cobalah untuk melepaskan talinya. Ini cukup bagus ketika aku merekamnya."

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu jika sudah cukup lama fotografernya tidak menekan _shutter._ Dan ia mendelik pada Naruto ketika sadar jika orang itu malah mem-videokannya.

"Ini salah satu dari sesi ini Sasuke. Lakukanlah pekerjaanmu dengan baik." Naruto memperingatkan.

Sementara Sasuke hampir ingin menggigit kain di mulutnya sampai putus. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang fotografer. Tubuh putih pemuda itu mulai menggeliat, berusaha menarik kakinya dari ikatan di punggungnya, juga melepaskan tangannya. "Bagus, coba lebih keras lagi! Dan jika kau benar-benar bisa lepas dari itu kau benar-benar luar biasa. Dan aku akan memberikanmu bonus." Naruto berceloteh dengan mata birunya yang menonton penuh ketertarikan, mengambil sudut rekaman dari sisi ke sisi.

Sasuke tidak tahu lagi- jika ini adalah pekerjaan paling konyol yang seharusnya tidak ia ambil. Agar Naruto puas ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke samping kanan dan menggeliat, ke samping kiri dan menghentak-hentak dari ikatannya. Membuat Naruto ber'woah' ria. Sesekali bahkan ia mangangkat tubuhnya hingga melengkung ke atas.

Di sisi lain Sasuke juga menyadari jika ia sedikit ereksi di sana, terutama ketika ia terbalik kembali terpental di lantai.

"MMMPFH!" Keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Ototnya mulai keram, dan Sasuke merasa menyerah, ia tidak sanggup lagi. Selain melelahkan, seolah juga ada yang salah di tubuhnya. Suhu tubuhnya menjadi panas, dan nafasnya semakin memburu setelah bergulat dengan tali. Wajahnya bahkan memerah. Ia akan malu. Bagaimana jika Naruto menangkapnya basah bahwa ia sedang bergairah.

Ia berhenti dengan posisi tertelungkup, dan terengah.

"Sangat bagus. Bahkan untukku yang baru melihat hal seperti ini, ini benar-benar menarik." Seru Naruto takjub.

Sasuke dapat merasakan dengan jelas, langkah Naruto yang mendekatinya, yang kemudian berlutut dan mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan tangannya. Naruto merekam ekspresi lelah dari wajah yang memerah tersebut. Sebelum meletakkan kamera dan beralih melepaskan ikatan mulut Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mulutnya yang terasa keram.

"Hhh... Sudah selesai? Cepat lepaskan... " Ucapnya dengan lemah. Ia segera ingin cepat mengakhiri ini.

"Masih ada beberapa sesi lagi. Bersabarlah. Aku akan memindah ikatanmu."

Sasuke tahu jika tidak mungkin berakhir secepat ini. Satu juta yen, seseorang akan cepat kaya jika hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu jam.

Tapi sialnya, Naruto memang melepaskan kakinya, tapi kemudian dia mengikatnya lagi untuk masing-masing menyatu dengan paha. Kemudian mengambil beberapa tembakan dari posisinya yang masih tertelungkup, bahkan menungging.

Begitu memalukannya hingga Sasuke ingin mengubur wajahnya di lumpur.

"Ah! Naruto-" Sasuke tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya dari kaget, ketika tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkatnya dengan posisi yang kurang elit seperti sedang membawa karung beras. Membuat wajah Sasuke memerah karena marah.

Pemuda pirang itu membawanya pada dinding dan menyadarkannya. Kedua kaki Sasuke yang terikat ia lebarkan, dan mata birunya tidak dapat beralih dari selangkangan Sasuke setelah melihat fenomena di sana.

Menyadari itu Sasuke berusaha beringsut, menutup selangkangannya dengan kakinya, tapi Naruto tidak membiarkannya. "Kau ereksi?" tanyanya frontal dengan alis terangkat. Sasuke berdecih dan hanya mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tapi tertangkap basah seperti ini membuat telinganya menjadi semerah tomat. Wajahnya terasa panas karena malu.

Naruto menganga lebar, sebelum menyeringai mesum. Ia tidak mengira reaksi Sasuke akan selucu ini. Ketahuan sedang horny?

"Tidak usah malu, lihatlah padaku juga!"

Kalimat Naruto membuat Sasuke penasaran, dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada selangkangan Naruto. Matanya langsung membelalak lebar, menyadari pemuda itu juga sama ereksinya. Gundukan yang tercetak besar di sana bahkan sesekali berkedut, seolah ingin mendobrak kain boxernya. "Kau-" Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup keras, seolah bersorak jika Naruto sama terangsangnya seperti dirinya.

Ia meneguk ludah.

Melihat wajah tampan si Pirang yang tersenyum menggoda, mengisyaratkan jika ia akan segera berbuat sesuatu dengan ereksi mereka berdua.

Ketika tangan tan itu ingin meraihnya, Sasuke reflek beringsut mundur, namun tidak banyak karena menempel dinding. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" suaranya seperti sebuah cicitan. Andai saja ikatannya tidak seketat ini dan ia dapat bergerak – lalu bagaimana ia akan bertindak?

"Aahh~" Sedikit sentuhan Naruto pada penisnya, dan itu cukup membuatnya menggeliat kesenangan. 'Ahh tidak. tidak. tidak. tidak!... dia tidak sedang gila kan?!" Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah di tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja! Kita akan sama-sama keluar." Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Dan andai jika tangannya tidak sedang terikat, Sasuke pasti akan menabok wajah jahil tersebut.

"...ekh-" Naruto menangkup ereksinya dari balik celana dalam, menggenggamnya dan meremasnya hingga membuat tubuh Sasuke gemetaran. "Ah- Stop!" Tidak pernah ada yang memegang organ intimnya sebelumnya. Dan melakukannya bersama pria, Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya.

"Lihat bagaimana kau beraksi!" Ucap Naruto, ketika penis Sasuke yang setengah keras itu begerak-gerak setelah sentuhannya, seperti seekor anjing yang kegirangan ketika dielus, hingga menjadi semakin tegak di setiap sentuhannya. "Betapa imutnya." Kekeh Naruto, merasa lucu dengan semangat 'Sasuke kecil' tersebut. Membuat wajah Sasuke semakin terbakar, reaksi organ intimnya sendiri tidak dapat di kendalikan.

"A-ku- akan membunuhmu!" Desisnya sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Giginya mengerat karena tidak dapat menanggulangi perasaan malu.

Naruto merasa gemas dengan sifat gengsi Sasuke tersebut, dan berniat lebih menggodanya.

"Aa'aah! Naruto!" Sasuke mengerang dengan gemeratan, ketika Naruto mencengkram dan memijatnya dengan mantab. Ia tidak bisa direndahkan lebih dari ini. "Kubunuh kau jika tidak melepasnya!" ucapnya penuh ancaman, sambil berusaha men- _death glare_ tajam, mempertahankan pikiran warasnya. Namun dimata Naruto, tatapan mata yang berkaca-kaca itu malah terlihat seperti memohon padanya untuk lebih.

"Sabar sayang... aku tahu kau segera ingin dibebaskan. Dari lubang ini tentunya." Bisik Naruto seduktif di telinga Sasuke, sambil menekan jempolnya pada lubang kencing Sasuke. Membuat pemuda Uchiha tersebut mendesah tidak tahan dengan sensasinya, ditambah bisikan menggoda Naruto membuatnya menggigit bibir.

"Hahh..." Naruto mendesah berat. Entah apa arti semua ini, wajah Sasuke yang mengerang nampak begitu sexy dan menggairahkan. Tangan kirinya bergerak mengusap selangkanganya sendiri, sementara tangan kanan sibuk memanjakan milik Sasuke. Bibirnya mengecup di sekitar telinga Sasuke, dan mengeluarkan lidahnya hanya untuk merasakan keringat pemuda itu. "Hahh... Sasuke~" Sasuke mendongak seolah memberikannya akses pada lehernya, Naruto mengendusnya dan menciuminya.

Naruto bahkan tidak berusaha untuk berpikir dengan sehat. Ia sudah lama sadar, ia menginginkan mencicipi pemuda sempurna ini, mengalahkannya pada Judo hanya ingin untuk menindihnya, dan membuatnya tidak berdaya di bawahnya. Dan kini Naruto sudah tidak dapat menahannya. Mumpung seluruh tubuh Sasuke terikat sehingga tidak dapat melawan, ia akan memanfaatkan ini semua dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tangan tan-nya menarik kain putih Sasuke, merobeknya hingga penis Sasuke yang keras bebas berdiri dengan bangga.

Sasuke hanya menarik nafasnya ketika melihat itu.

Naruto merengkuhnya, dan ia tidak dapat merespon apapun karena sedang terikat, hingga membiarkan pemuda pirang itu melakukan semaunya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan itu menggerayangi tubuh polosnya, ketika mata biru tersebut menatapnya sangat dekat, ia seperti dapat menangkap sesuatu di dalam sana. Bayangan dirinya, seolah Sasuke benar-benar berada di dalam mata biru itu. Perasaan ini membuat tubuhnya menggeliat bergairah, seolah benar-benar diinginkan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto memiliki tatapan mata tersebut.

Namun Sasuke berjengit dengan dadanya yang seakan ingin melompat, ketika Naruto menciumnya. Bibir tebal itu benar-benar empuk memperangkap bibirnya. Mengecup dan mengecup dengan sedikit sentuhan lidah. Dengan sensasi yang seakan membuatnya meleleh ini Sasuke terpancing untuk membalasnya.

Naruto menyeringai, dan dengan senang hati semakin bersemangat menciumnya, memasukkan lidahnya dan bertarung lidah bersama Sasuke. Tangan Naruto merengkuhnya dengan erat, Sasuke meresponnya dengan menghentakkan tubuhnya ke depan, agar lebih dekat, menempel satu sama lain untuk saling bergesekan.

"Hahh.. Naruto..." Naruto memijat penis Sasuke lagi, dan kali ini Sasuke menanggapinya dengan isyarat menginginkan lebih.

"...yeah Sasuke?..."

"Aahh..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ketika bibir Naruto berjalan di atas kulitnya, lalu menghisap _ni_ _p_ _ple_ -nya yang perlahan mengeras karena rangsangan. "Emngh~!" Jika saat ini tangannya bebas, ia pasti akan menjambak surai pirang Naruto, hanya untuk memastikan hisapannya lebih dalam.

Naruto mengamati bagaimana tubuh pemuda yang direngkuhnya mengejang. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menolak. Hahah... dan aku tahu aku sendiri tidak akan bisa menolakmu. Kau begitu sexy."

Ucapan Naruto membuatnya tidak mengerti. Ia menatap pemuda bermata biru itu, dengan pandangan seolah menginginkan penjelasan lebih. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menatapnya, dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku bilang, kau sangat sempurna." Jawabnya. Kedua tangannya menarik pinggang Sasuke agar pemuda itu terlentang, kemudian merangkak di atas tubuh putih tersebut. "Sangat sempurna hingga aku ingin memilikimu seorang diri, membuatmu cacat dengan satu-satunya milikku yang melubangi tubuhmu!" Nafsu dominan yang menguar di tubuh Naruto membuat Sasuke gemetar di bawahnya. Ketegasan di dalam pernyataannya seolah tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk menyela. Menunjukkan jika ucapannya sangat serius.

Hingga membuat Sasuke bungkam seribu bahasa, sementara tubuhnya yang merespon ucapan Naruto. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan mantap dan cepat. Ketika menatap kesungguhan di mata biru itu seolah waktu tengah berhenti, hingga nafasnya pun seolah menghilang. Namun ia segera sadar dengan melenguh nikmat ketika Naruto kembali menghisap _nip_ _p_ _le_ -nya, menggigitinya dengan gemas, membuat tubuh putihnya melengkung penuh gairah.

Naruto memeluk kedua kaki Sasuke yang terikat di bahunya. Bibirnya turun dari perut ke penis Sasuke yang meneteskan precum di depannya. Kemudian memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap, dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"NnnnAhh.. Naruto... ahh-emmh!" Ujung jemarinya melengkung ketika semua sensasi menyenangkan itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Penisnya diliputi rasa hangat, hingga semakin merangsangnya untuk mengeluarkan precum, yang seolah bagaikan susu bagi Naruto. Ia telan dan ia pompa lebih keras. "engh-ah..." Sasuke terus mendesah dan mengerang. Tidak sempat memikirkan untuk menahan suaranya lagi, karena begitu terbuai dengan sentuhan Naruto. Tapi itu tidak mengganggu sama sekali, justru membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat karena diiringi desahan merdu Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Naruto dengan bibirnya yang basah.

Tanpa disadari ia sudah mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mulai mempersiapkanmu." Naruto mengangkat kaki Sasuke ke atas.

Ketika sedikit pikirannya dapat kembali, Sasuke berkedip bingung, sebelum kemudian memekik "Ahh!..." ia merasakan hisapan di anusnya, tidak hanya itu, benda lunak yang terus berdatangan menyerang, bergerak dan menggeliat di mulut liangnya. Membuatnya merasa geli juga nikmat.

"Na-Naruto!" Kepala berambut hitamnya menggeleng dengan kuat. "Nnnahh!" Ia berpikir bagaimana Naruto dapat memakan bokongnya dengan mulutnya seperti itu. Dia benar-benar mesum! "Ah! Dobe! Kau gila!" Pekik Sasuke ketika tiba-tiba benda lunak itu berhasil menyelinap lebih dalam pada liang anusnya, menggeliat di dalam sana hingga mengenai titik sensitifnya. Tubuhnya hampir melompat gara-gara itu.

"Kenapa! Kau sudah menginginkan yang lebih besar?" Seringai Naruto mengembang. Bagaimana tidak jika Sasuke memasang wajah tidak berdaya untuk segera dipuaskan seperti itu.

Pemuda pirang itu membuka kaosnya, kemudian boxernya. Bertelanjang bulat bersama Sasuke.

Melihat tubuh tan eksotis dengan segala otot di atasnya, tanpa Sasuke sadari ia terdiam, menatap tanpa berkedip dan tanpa bernafas. Namun ia langsung berkedip ngeri ketika Naruto menepuk penis besarnya yang keras pada pahanya. "Kau- tidak sungguh-sungguhkan?" Ucap Sasuke takut-takut.

Naruto menunduk sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan tangannya yang menumpu di lantai dekat kepala Sasuke. "Tenanglah, aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati." Ucapnya lembut.

Sasuke mengernyit tidak percaya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah membalikkan badannya, menunggingkan bokongnya dan menusukkan satu jarinya dalam-dalam.

"AAAH!" Sasuke berteriak tak terkendali. Kemudian memberontak dari ikatannya. 'Ah gila! Yang benar saja!' Naruto akan menusukkan penisnya ke dalam anusnya?!' Jika seperti itu Sasuke akan membuat tuntutan kepada si pirang mesum itu. Ini bahkan tidak ada di kontrak.

"Keluarkan sialan!" Tangannya menarik dengan keras ikatannya, kakinya bahkan menendang-nendang, yang sayangnya tersangkut pada tali di pahanya, hal itu bahkan tidak mengganggu pekerjaan Naruto untuk merenggangkan lubang anusnya. "Akh- hentikan!" Paniknya.

"Tenanglah...! aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Naruto, sambil memisahkan pipi pantat Sasuke, membuat mulut anus Sasuke terbuka dan menjilat daging kemerahan di dalamnya.

"n-aahhh~!" Sasuke tidak dapat untuk tidak melenguh dengan keras, mulutnya bahkan terbuka hingga meneteskan saliva. Aliran kenikmatan seolah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, terutama ke arah penisnya, yang semakin meneteskan precum. Rasanya aneh merasakan sesuatu menggeliat di dalam tubuhmu yang sensitif. Jari-jari Naruto sesekali masuk bergantian dengan jilatannya. Membuatnya berjengit tiap kali benda-benda itu masuk.

Penganiayaan pada duburnya ini membuat Sasuke hampir gila. "Stop! Atau aku akan- aku akan..." ia merasa aneh, tapi tidak dapat memungkiri kenikmatan di dalamnya.

"Apa Sasuke? Membunuhku?" Naruto menyeringai."Aku tidak keberatan dibunuh olehmu setelah ini, sayang... tapi aku penasaran dengan metode apa yang akan kau ambil. Kuharap dengan cara yang lebih panas daripada ini. Hahahha."

"Dobe! Berhenti menggodaku!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

Naruto tersenyum mengerti. Ia mengartikan perkataan Sasuke sebagai sesuatu yang lain, dan kemudian menyiapkan miliknya menekan mulut anus Sasuke.

Mata onyxs itu terbelalak dengan ngeri, ia berusaha merangkak maju, namun ikatannya hanya membuatnya jatuh tertelungkup di lantai.

Naruto bertumpu dengan sebelah tangan, mengangkat pinggulnya dan segera memasukkan penisnya secara perlahan.

"AAHK!" Rasa perih langsung menyerang tubuh bagian bawahnya. Telapak tangan Sasuke melebar, kemudian menggenggam dengan kuat seolah menancapkan kuku-kuku jarinya, ketika Naruto semakin dalam mendorong, sedikit demi sedikit mulai membenamkan penis di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia kesakitan, dan tidak dapat bergerak. Mata hitamnya yang terbelalak lebar penuh dengan air mata.

Naruto yang membenamkan sebagian besar miliknya, menunduk, dan menciumi punggung Sasuke yang sangat tegang. "Barsabarlah sayang... ini juga akan segera enak." Bisik Naruto.

'Enak apanya?' Sasuke ingin menempelengnya, ketika dia mengatakan enak sementara disini dirinyalah yang gemetar kesakitan.

Sambil mengusap bahu Sasuke, Naruto masih menciumi bahu dan sisi wajahnya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan pemuda tersebut. Sebelum mulai bergerak menarik penisnya, dan menggeseknya lagi ke dalam.

"Ahh~ kau benar-benar seret Sas!" Bagitu ketat di dalam sana, dan tidak cukup basah. Sehingga setiap gesekan sangat terasa di kulitnya, itu bahkan juga menjepitnya sangat erat. Namun sebentar lagi juga licin.

Gigi putih itu mengerat. Terlambat rasanya untuk menyesal. Ia tidak tahu jika Naruto seberbahaya ini, hingga melakukan ini padanya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa panas, penis Naruto memenuhi tubuhnya, bergerak maju mundur melawan otot rektumnya, yang entah kenapa terdapat juga suatu sensasi yang aneh, dan mulai enak. "mmhh... AH!" dan ketika ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang terhantam, sebuah tekanan menyenangkan seolah terhubung dengan penisnya. "Ahh~ ha..ah-ah!" Dan ia mulai mendesah lagi dan lagi, ketika sensasi menyenangkan yang sama menumbuknya semakin intens.

Naruto menggeram, menikmati dirinya yang mulai intens menghajar bokong Sasuke, kulit mereka saling menampar. Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya, tertelungkup dengan kaki yang masing-masing terikat di paha, tangan terikat di punggungnya, serta ikatan yang mengitari bahu dan dadanya. Ini sangat erotis ketika memperhatikan bagaimana penisnya itu masuk di dalam celah pantat putihnya yang sempit.

"Ahh Sas! Lubangmu benar-benar nikmat." Sebelah tangan tannya menekan kepala Sasuke, sementara pinggangnya terus menghajar dengan keras.

Hanya dapat mendesah di atas lantai. Pikiran warasnya benar-benar hilang melayang tanpa bisa di temukan. Hanya ada prostatnya yang ditumbuk Naruto, terasa nikmat hingga mendorong penisnya semakin tegang. Precum sudah bertetesan di sana.

Ingin berganti posisi, Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dan kembali menancapkan penisnya.

Sasuke menggeliat menyamankan posisinya yang mengganjal karena ikatan tangannya. Memperhatikan bagaimana si pirang tan itu berkonsentrasi di atasnya. Orang itu sangat menikmati untuk menyondomi pria lainnya. Sasuke tidak tahu jika Naruto gay atau apa. Tapi tekniknya tidak buruk juga. "…Aa…ah~ ah…" tumbukan penis itu membuatnya mengerang dengan mulut terbuka.

Tersenyum penuh arti, Naruto menyadari Sasuke memperhatikan dirinya dengan ekspresi mengawang seperti itu. Dia merasa tersanjung dan sengaja menghantamnya lebih mantab.

"...hah... Naruto...!"

"Ya _Baby..._?" Merangkak di atas kekasihnya—ehem maksudnya calon kekasihnya, Naruto memperhatikan wajah merah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang diliputi oleh kabut nafsu. Bibirnya menciumi sudut mata Sasuke, menjilat air matanya dengan sayang. Sementara sebelah tangannya juga meremas bokong kencang Sasuke dan mengusap pahanya.

"Ahh- hah!"

"Tanganku sakit." Ringisnya.

Naruto menyadari itu, ia menyesal tidak pindah untuk pergi ke kasur. Mengusap rambutnya, dan menatapnya penuh penyesalah ia hanya dapat mengatakan "Sabarlah, setelah ini akan ku lepaskan." Si pirang itu sepertinya tidak berniat menghentikan kegiatan panasnya barang sejenak.

"Dobe! Nnh!" Sasuke yang terikat erat, hanya dapat mengernyit ketika tubuhnya terhentak-hentak. Tubuhnya mulai mengingat semua sensasi ketika penis Naruto yang hidup menghajar rektumnya.

Melihat pemuda pirang itu yang terengah dan meneteskan keringat, ia berpikir kenapa orang ini begitu bernafsu padanya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang entah kenapa merasa harus mempertanyakannya. Ia berharap jika Naruto tidaklah sedang khilaf. Jika jawabannya bagus, mungkin saja ia akan memaafkannya, sehingga dengan jantung yang berdegup sabar, ia menunggu jawaban Naruto.

Naruto menatap mata hitam itu yang seolah menuntut jawabannya. "Ahh.. maaf Sasuke! Kau begitu sexy, hingga aku tidak tahan untuk memakanmu. Jadi yeah…" Naruto menyengir seolah tidak memiliki dosa.

'Jadi hanya seperti itu? Itu alasan yang sangat rendahan! Dirinya tidak ingin menjadi boneka nafsu, terutama untuk pria lainnya. Ini melukai harga dirinya.'

Iris hitam itu segera meredup dengan kekecewaan, dan berhenti menatap Naruto. Sasuke tidaklah memaki atau apa yang seharusnya orang lain akan lakukan. Hanya cukup menundukkan wajahnya seperti itu, dan Naruto mulai merasakan perasaan bersalah yang besar karena melukai perasaan Sasuke. Rasanya seolah jantungnya sedang digigit.

"Ahh.. tidak, tidak! aku bercanda." Ucapnya kemudian cepat-cepat. Walaupun ia sengaja menggodanya, Naruto tidak mengira bahwa Sasuke memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Menghenti kegiatannya, ia mengusap pipi Sasuke dan mengecup keningnya. Namun Sasuke tidak berminat untuk mendengar candaannya lebih lanjut. Ia sudah terlanjur tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto hingga ia pikir tidak akan memaafkannya. Tapi ia pastikan –si Dobe itu harus membayarnya berkali lipat, tentu saja uang tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membayar pelecehan ini, dan berpikir untuk menghindari Naruto, karena orang ini terlalu berbahaya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini."

Sasuke tidak ingin mendengarkan alasan Naruto. 'Sudah lama ingin melakukan ini?' bahkan di waktu ke waktu pun orang ini sudah memimpikan untuk melecehkannya. Dan ia mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan sesi pemotretan ini hanya akal-akalan untuk menjebaknya?

Sasuke merasa tidak terima. Hatinya terasa sakit seolah ada sesuatu yeng menggerogotinya dari dalam.

"Hei! Hei!... Lihat aku!" Tangannya berusaha mengarahkan wajah Sasuke agar melihatnya, tapi pemuda itu hanya bersikap dingin. Ia merasakan penisnya menjadi lemas di bawah sana, karena lawannya tidak lagi bernafsu. Ia menyesal. "Aku tidak melakukan ini hanya sekedar main-main. Ohhh… ayolah! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku menyukaimu. Setiap hari bahkan aku hanya memikirkan- bagaimana aku bisa dekat denganmu, menyentuhmu, menciummu, dan…. Hal seperti ini juga sih…" Sasuke jelas mendengarnya, tapi pemuda itu hanyalah diam.

Naruto memasang wajah memelas, padahal ia sudah mengatakannya, dan itu tulus dari hatinya. Tapi ada kemungkinan respon Sasuke akan semakin buruk setelah mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak berdaya untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Ayolah Sasuke… lihatlah aku!" ia tidak ingin pengakuannya ditanggapi dengan dingin seperti ini. Sejujurya ia tidak ingin secepat ini mengaku, tapi ia tidak tahan setelah melihat raut terluka Sasuke gara-gara ucapannya yang main-main.

"Sasuke… lihatlah aku! Aku menyukaimu _baby_ … kau begitu marah padaku? Kau membenciku? Atau karena kau jijik disukai lelaki sepertiku?" Sikap dingin Sasuke membuatnya mulai pesimis. Ia tidak ingin ditolak di tengah pengakuan. Apalagi karena mereka belum klimaks. Daya tahan tubuh mereka sama-sama kuat, sehingga lima belas menit saja tidak cukup untuk membuat mereka datang. Sehingga ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

Ketika Naruto menunduk tidak berdaya, tiba-tiba Sasuke membalasnya dengan sebuah "Hn,." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kini Sasuke sudah mau membalasnya.

"Kau tidak lagi marah setengah mendengarnya?" Itu akan bagus jika Sasuke yang tersinggung bisa memaafkannya setelah mendengar perasaannya yang sebenarnya. "Jadi itu artinya- Apakah kau juga menyukaiku?" Kemudian ia bertanya tidak sabar.

"Tentu saja tidak, Dobe. Bagaimana aku bisa menyukaimu ketika kau melakukan hal seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke, mendengus sinis. "Kau bahkan tidak menuntaskannya."

Naruto menganga mendengar ucapannya. Otaknya bekerja dengan lambat, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Dobe! Apa kau hanya akan melongo seperti orang bodoh disana. Tubuhku sudah terlanjur sakit. Cepat selesaikan!" Decak Sasuke.

Naruto benar-benar seperti orang idiot, apakah dia tidak tahu? Berhenti di tengah jalan akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha tersebut tidak ingin harga dirinya dijatuhkan lebih rendah lagi, hanya gara-gara setelah dicicipi ia ditinggalkan karena orang rakus yang memakannya merasa bersalah setelah mencuri.

"Ma-maaf!" Begitu dimaki ia mulai konek, dan segera matanya berbinar dengan begitu lebar. "Ka-kau benar, aku masih di tengah pekerjaan." Dengan semangat yang kembali membara, Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke. Setelah memijat beberapa saat penisnya sendiri, ia memasukkan benda itu dan menyodoknya dalam sekali hentakan.

"AAHH~!" Tubuh Sasuke langsung mengejan begitu prostatnya tertumbuk. "Nn-aah- ah- akh! Nar-uhto! Pelan-pelan... hahh- idiot!" Maki Sasuke. Naruto hanya menyengir minta maaf, dan menggenjot pinggulnya lebih teratur.

Setelah beberapa saat murung tadi, cukup dengan satu menit Naruto kembali membuat dirinya penuh energi. Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana cepatnya suasana hati orang itu berubah, padahal ia belum menerima pernyataannya. Tapi hanya disuruh untuk melanjutkan, cukup dengan sekejap –suasana kembali menggairahkan. Si pirang itu menghentak dan terus menghentakkan penis ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sepertinya benar, jika otak Naruto hanya berada di selangkangannya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak merasa keberatan. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik, hingga ia mulai menginginkan lebih. "...ah- ah- ah! Naru- lebih dalam!"

Naruto menunduk dan merengkuh tubuhnya, sebelah tangan pemuda itu berada di bawah pinggangnya, dan sebelah lagi mengusap selangkangan Sasuke. "Aahh..." Bibirnya mulai menjelajah kulit putih Sasuke yang bersemu merah, dan menghisap _ni_ _p_ _ple_ -nya. Membuat Sasuke melenguh merdu sementara menggeliat erotis.

Mata biru Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke merespon setiap sentuhannya dengan baik. Hanya dengan melihat jika tekniknya cukup dapat diterima oleh Sasuke, itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya merasa senang. Setidaknya ia dapat membuat sang Uchiha merasa nikmat juga.

Melihat leher jenjang itu yang mendongak, Naruto datang dan menjilat di sepanjang garis lehernya. Naruto merasa Sasuke begitu menggoda, hingga membuatnya tidak bosan menciumi seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh putih yang mengkilap ini begitu sexy, dan cantik. Wajah merah Sasuke bahkan adalah yang terbaik, ketika memandangnya dengan bibir merah yang terbuka, dan pandangan sayu itu.

"Kau sangat cantik. – Ahh... Sasuke. Aku menyukaimu Sasuke... aku menyukaimu." Bisik Naruto dengan bibir di ceruk leher Sasuke, sementara terus menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"...nnh- hmfh... hahh-ah-anh~!." Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan desahan yang semakin intens. "...lebih cepat!" Nampaknya pikiran logisnya sudah tidak berbekas.

Menurutinya, Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan memegangi pinggang Sasuke untuk berfokus menggerakkan pinggulnya, lebih cepat dan lebih cepat, seolah ia adalah bor yang ingin melubangi tubuh Sasuke.

"AKH-akh-ahh!" Sasuke tidak berdaya untuk mengerang semakin nikmat. Precumnya semakin banjir, dan ia mulai merasa ingin datang.

Mata hitamnya memandang Naruto yang agak jauh dirinya. Andai saja jika tangannya bebas, ia ingin menarik pemuda pirang itu, dan memeluknya erat ketika ia datang.

Ketika mendapatkan kembali sedikit pikirannya, ia merasa malu hingga tidak yakin 'apakah ini benar-benar dirinya?' Uchiha Sasuke tidak seperti ini. Bagaimana dirinya bisa takhluk di bawah buaian Naruto? Tapi perasaannya meletup dengan keinginan yang sangat kuat, tidak lagi dapat mengumpulkan gengsinya untuk saat ini. Ia merasa dirinya menginginkan Naruto. Begitu menginginkannya hingga tidak berdaya sampai mengatakan- "Bisakah kau menciumku?"

Ketika sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke dan berkedip, hampir merasa jika ia sedang berhalusinasi saat Sasuke mengatakan itu. Apakah benar Sasuke baru saja menyuruhnya untuk menciumnya? Namun ketika melihat iris hitam itu yang menatap lurus padanya, ia sadar jika itu sungguhan, dan ia tidak boleh membuat Sasuke menunggu lebih lama. Direnggutnya bibir tipis itu, dan menghisapnya dengan sepenuh hati. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bergerak penuh hasrat dengan posisi terikat seperti ini.

Dadanya begerak naik turun tidak terkendali ketika mereka berciuman dalam nafsu. Naruto terus menggenjotnya dengan gerakan mantap, sementara lidahnya bertarung di dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Hahh.. mm-ph aku ingin datang!" Ucap Sasuke di sela ciuman. "Yeah Sas... aku juga!" Balas Naruto. "Kocok penisku!" Pinta Sasuke. "Yeahh..." dan Naruto menurutinya, menggenggam penis licin Sasuke di antara tubuh mereka, dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

Sasuke tidak kuat lagi untuk diserang kenikmatan dari segala sisi, prostatnya terus ditumbuk, dan penisnya dikocok dengan cepat. Gelombang itu semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, mendorong segala hasratnya keluar dari ujung penisnya. "Aaaa-hhp, mmnahh... ahp." Dan ia segera menembakkan sperma disertai tubuhnya yang mengejang juga bergetar tidak terkendali, ia sibuk datang sementara mulutnya berada dalam mulut Naruto. "hahhh..hh... Sas!" Dengan mata terpejam, Naruto menikmati bagaimana anus Sasuke yang berkontraksi semakin menjepitnya. Ia tidak berdaya untuk segera menyusul. Sementara menindih Sasuke, ia membenamkan dalam-dalam dan segera menaburkan benih di dalam sana. "Ahh yeah..." Ini benar-benar nikmat. Dan ia masih sanggup menggesek beberapa kali untuk menghabiskan seluruh spermanya.

"Hahh... hhh..hhhh..." nafas mereka saling bersahutan setelah kegiatan panas tersebut.

"Dobe! Bangunlah! Tanganku benar-benar sakit." Gerutu Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar tidak berperasaan, ketika tangannya mengganjal seperti ini dia masih saja menindihnya.

"Iya.. maaf." Naruto menyengir tidak berdaya, dan segera membalik Sasuke untuk melepaskan ikatannya.

Sasuke merasakan kesemutan di beberapa sisi ketika tali sudah dilepaskan. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap Naruto dengan tajam penuh aura membunuh. Tapi seperti tidak merasakan bahaya, si pirang itu malah menempelkan tubuhnya, mengambil tangan Sasuke dan menciuminya.

"Kau bisa meminta apapun padaku sebagai gantinya, jika kau tidak menolakku."

"Aku tidakk semurah itu Dobe!"

"Aku tahu... bahkan jika aku memberikanmu milyaran yen pun itu tidak akan cukup. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin berada sisimu dan membuatmu bahagia." Rayu Naruto.

Yang membuat Sasuke mendengus. "Berada di sisimu hanya membuatku menjadi kesal." Sasuke juga merasa sial karena bernasib seperti ini. Naruto menjebaknya, hingga mau tidak mau ia menjadi _bottom._

"Ayolah... kalau bagitu aku akan berusaha berubah sehingga tidak akan membuatmu kesal lagi. Aku akan menjadi kekasih yang romantis."

Sasuke merasa ragu jika Naruto pandai merayu. Ia merasa aneh hanya dengan mendengar seorang pria akan berusaha romantis kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya, ia merasa tidak keberatan.

"Bagaimana jika aku menggendongmu ke kamar, kau perlu mandi bukannya."

Menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style,_ Sasuke tidak dapat menahan _death glare_ -nya kembali. "Aku benar-benar akan membantingmu sampai mati jika kau melakukan itu!" Ancamnya sungguh-sungguh. Ia tidak ingin menahan malu jika Naruto semakin memperlakukannya seperti perempuan. Tinggi mereka bahkan sama.

"Membantingku dalam keadaan seperti ini... kau akan membuat pinggang mu patah."

Sasuke mendorongnya hingga terjengkang ke lantai. Sambil berdecak pemuda Uchiha tersebut berusaha bangun, dan benar, ia merasakan nyeri yang menyakitkan di pinggangnya. Tidak menghiraukannya, ia berjalan dengan tertaih keluar dari studio.

"Sasuke..." Naruto hanya dapat memanggilnya dengan lemah.

.

"Ini bayaranmu, semuanya untukmu. Tapi akan lebih baik jika itu kau simpan saja. Untuk tempat tinggal kita bisa berbagi kamar." Kelihatannya Naruto benar-benar merencanakan untuk merayu Sasuke agar tinggal bersama dengannya.

Sementara Sasuke menghitung uangnya dari dalam amplop besarnya, ia berpikir dan menatap dengan curiga. "Ini benar-benar banyak? Juga... kupikir kau harus menyerahkannya dulu pada klientmu."

"Aku tidak jadi menyerahkannya pada klientku. Walau mungkin hasilnya akan tiga kali lipat dari perjanjian biasanya."

Jawaban Naruto membuatnya mengernyit.

"Lalu?

"Aku akan menyimpannya sendiri."

Dan lebih tidak paham lagi ketika mendengar itu dari mulut Naruto sendiri. Jadi benar ini hanyalah jebakan untuknya.

"Kau menipuku?" Ucap Sasuke tidak terima.

Naruto kaget menatapnya, dan segera tergagap untuk membela diri, "Tidak, aku tidak menipumu!" menyangkal ucapan pemuda di depannya seraya menggoyangkan tangannya jika itu tidak benar.

"Jangan main-main denganku Dobe!" Sudah dibilang, jika Sasuke tidak suka dianggap remeh ataupun dikasihani. Bagaimana ia dapat menerima uang ini jika tahu kerja kerasnya akan menjadi percuma. Bahkan jika memikirkan kolega dan proyek itu omong kosong. Ia juga tidak suka menerima uang cuma-cuma.

"Benar-benar ada kolega yang memintaku memotret sesi bondage dengan model tampan. Hanya saja... aku tidak ingin membagi Sasuke Temeku dengan orang lain. Ayolah _honey..._ kau sudah melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Dan sebagai gantinya, anggap aku sebagai kolegamu. Ini adalah proyek kecilku sendiri." Ucap Naruto, terus berusaha mendapatkan pengertian.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lebih baik, mengetahui foto itu tidak akan dilihat orang lain. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima ini. Lagipula ia tidak ingin kerja kerasnya menjadi percuma. Setelah lama menahan malu dalam ikatan, menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan... usahanya itu tidak dapat dianggap sesuatu yang remeh dan bisa dilupakan. Jadi setidaknya ia harus mendapatkan uangnya.

Ia melihat Naruto mengangkat ranselnya ke dalam kamar. Sasuke baru selesai mandi dan sedang duduk di ranjang. Pinggangnya terasa lebih baik ketika ia selesai berendam di air hangat.

"Kamarku cukup luas walaupun berantakan. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan untuk membantuku membereskannya setiap hari, Teme- _honey_ ~!" Pemuda pirang itu berbicara sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Menyengir lima jari sebelum mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oiy Dobe! Aku tidak mengatakan jika aku setuju. Lagipula apakah kau tidak butuh jawabanku?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Si pirang itu seolah telah memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Berbagi kamar apartemen hanya dilakukan olah sepasang kekasih. Sehingga melihat Naruto berbuat sesukanya, ia merasa pendapatnya menjadi tidak penting.

Naruto menatapnya lalu memanjukan bibirnya. "Tentu saja aku berharap kau juga akan mengatakan suka padaku." Ujarnya "Tapi melihat sifatmu, sepertinya itu sedikit sulit."

Naruto mendekat dan berjongkok di bawah kaki Sasuke. Kemudian dengan memasang wajah seperti anak anjing yang terbuang ia memelas. "Kau tidak ingin menolakku kan? Setidaknya... kau tidak akan pergi untuk saat ini. Aku mohon... tinggallah disini!"

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang tidak, dan menolakmu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, dan menatapnya dengan sangat dan sangat memelas lagi.

Wajah absurdnya tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke sakit kepala. Ia juga merasakan ekspresi itu menggelikan.

Naruto bergumam dengan sedih. "Uung~!" kemudian mengaung lirih seperti anak anjing yang tidak berdaya, sambil menempelkan pipinya pada kaki Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke _speechless_ beberapa saat.

"Baiklah-baiklah... berhenti memasang ekspresi seperti itu! Aku tidak tahan melihatnya." Decak Sasuke pada akhirnya. Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar dengan mulutnya yang terbuka. Dan tiba-tiba ia langsung menerjang begitu saja pada Sasuke, memeluknya.

"Dobe! Berhenti bertingkah konyol!"

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu Teme!" Serunya, memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan mengguling-gulingkan tubuh mereka di atas kasur.

"Dobe!" Sementara Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan Naruto dengan mendorong kepala pirang itu.

Naruto mendongak dengan kepalanya yang didorong Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika kita bermain gulat di kasur beberapa saat?" Usulnya yang segera mendapatkan tendangan keras dari Sasuke, hingga membuatnya terjengkang keluar dari kasur.

"Berusaha melakukan itu lagi, dan aku benar-benar pergi dari sini!

"Jangannnn!"

_The End_

.

Sebenernya ini FF khusus buat hadiah ulang tahun Nagi-chan... tapi karena ane molor... jadinya seminggu lewat baru selesai deh. Tehhe~!  
Pas diminta buat bikin Bondage tapi manis sebenarnya ane bingung. Yaudah... ane kasih _confession_ ajh. Itupun gak tahu dapet manisnya dikit-dikit apa nggak...?


End file.
